He Doesn't Love Her
by Nikkiegf
Summary: Something good comes out of being hurt. Java Junkie!


I don't know what I'm doing here, my legs just brought me, or maybe it was my heart all along. I stare at him through the window, kissing her. Kissing the women that broke his heart years ago just to break it once again later, he doesn't deserve that, and I don't deserve this. How can he? Honestly, I can't blame him, it's not like I told him I love him. But I could have sworn that he felt the same way about her too. All those moment were always interrupted. I wonder what would have happened if they weren't.

----

I don't know what to do. Here, a beautiful woman right in front of me, pushing me into kissing her. Everything is perfect, or at least it should be, right up to the moment I saw her through the window looking straight at us as our lips are touching. I finally I realized that this isn't right. I shouldn't be kissing this woman, who i know i don't love. I should be declaring my true feelings to her, the dazzling single mom standing outside, with a look of hurt in her eyes. The woman that I can't help but do everything for, even the town knows we are to be. With her dark brown curls, and her beautiful blue eyes. When she's around me I can't stop starring at her, I can't help it, she's just too much too take. I feel sorry for the women whose lips are touching mine this second, because I know that she's never going to get my heart. And she should know that by now too.

----

I can't believe my eyes. I can't move. I can't breathe. The man that gives me coffee everyday. My best friend in the whole world. He does everything for me: fixes my porch, loans me money; everything. He's seen me through hell, breakups, being moneyless, having family trouble, kid trouble, he was always the man I turned to. In my mind I'm imagining myself in there with him right now, kissing him like I should have done a long time ago but was too scared to show my real feelings. As soon as his lips leave hers, reality hits hard. It's not me in there with him, it can't be me. He was having a beautiful moment with that woman. I guess it'll never work out, I guess that it's not meant to be. How could he be kissing her like that if he really loved someone else? There are no explanations. I just turn around and start running. That's the only thing I can do to not break down in the middle of town. I could've waited till I was in the safety of my home to do that.

----

My lips leave hers without hesitation. When I see the woman outside turning around and running away, I had to stop, I can't live a lie. Who was he fooling anyways? I take off after her; hear the bell above the door jingle as I slam the door on my way out. I don't even look back. Maybe, finally I'll be able to tell her. Maybe not. I don't really know what will happen, but one thing is for sure, I can't just let her get away like this.

"Lorelai!" I scream at her, catching up. "Wait! Please Lorelai, let me explain, I want to talk to you!" She finally stops running and turns around so sharply that I almost run into her, witch wouldn't have been too bad.

"What do you want?" She whispers, looking at her feet "You should go back to her, she loves you, you're supposed to be with her" I can't believe my ears. I can't believe she would say that after the look she gave me through the glass.

"You don't understand, I'm not in love with her Lorelai, I've never been." I step closer to her and whisper in her ear "And I never will, someone has already taken my heart".

----

I can't believe my ears. Is he really saying what I think he's saying? After all this time? Finally?

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up.

"Definitely, and if she'd take a break off the caffeine, then maybe she could live long enough for me to tell her every day.." He kisses me; his soft lips are a perfect match with mine. But I pull away, unsure of what to do, what about the other woman still staring at them through the window that I was just looking through? Can I do this to her? I can't help it, the softness of his lips and the electricity that I felt just can't be ignored.

"No way jose, I can't leave coffee hanging" I joke as I look him in the eyes, and part my lips, leaning forward.

----

I can't believe this is happening to me. She's kissing me, the women whom I've loved for years, the single mother, the strongest and most beautiful women I've ever known is kissing me, and I'm enjoying every single minute of it.


End file.
